


...Surprise?

by Staalone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, PTSD, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: Despite Dave's protests, the gang arranges a surprise birthday party for Karkat, which doesn't turn as planned.





	

When Rose came to Dave proposing a suprise birthday/wriggling day party to Karkat, Dave was unsure whether or not it was a good idea, the small troll had a history of previous panick attacks, which he tried controlling with medications. Even so, the occasional attack was bound to happen, and wheb that happened Dave was the only one Karkat trusted enough let approach him.  
Despite his protests, Rose shrugged him off, and less than an hour later Kanaya came bursting trough Dave and Karkat's apartment, carrying a box full of party supplies as well as several fucking gas balloons tied to her wrist. They had only two hours to reunite everyone and get the apartment ready before Karkat returned from his job at the bookstore.   
By the time they had finished, the room looked like a Brazilian carnival truck, with glitter and glimmer and shit. All their close friends were there, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, John, Roxy, Nepeta... Hell, even Bro showed up, and he almost never appeared to others. Despite the group's efforts to calm Dave's nerves, something inside the blond felt wrong. He didn't have time to ponder it though, as he received an sms from the angry ball himself, telling him he was already on the elevator, causing everyone to scramble and hide, dragging Dave in the process. The giggling of keys and opening of the door announced the troll's arrival.

"Dave?" He asked uncertain, seeing only the darkness of the apartment. Renoving his shoes he turned the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Karkat's eyes widened. "Happy wriggling day!" Karkat's breathing got heavier, and suddenly he dropped on the ground, cluthing his legs to his chest as he started hyperventilating and sobbing. As soon as dave saw this, he struggled to his boyfriend's side "Fuck guys, I told you this was a bad idea!" he turned to Karkat "Shhh... Hey, Karkles, listen to me" he hugged the other "It's OK, I'm here, you're fine..." he started rubbin the other's back while everyone could only watch. "KitKat, it's me, Dave, look at me..." Karkat sniffed, at this point he was starting to calm down, Dave's voice bringing a familiar security feeling. "Hey" he snuggled the troll's face, staining his face with the troll's red tears.

"Baby, just breathe OK? It's gonna get better soon." he whispered in Karkat's ear, still rubbing the other's back. Five minutes later and Karkat was back to normal. He sniffed one last time, cleaning his face with  
His turtleneck's sleeves. He looks at dave, who had taken off his shades."Better?"   
"Y-Yeah... Sorry"   
Dave smiledd, reaching in and kissing Karkat on the lips. Getting up, he helped the troll to his feet, and together they looked at everybody else, who were dumbfolded, both by the closeness the couple shared, as well as the facility Dave had to calm down Karkat.   
"Sorry I freaked out guys..." He said, looking at the decorations. "What's this?"  
"Its your wriggling day party babe"  
"Y-You guys... You did this for me?  
"Yeah!" They all said in union, but their faces turned into worried ones once they saw the fresh red tears dripping again. Dave, on the other hand, was smiling fully, glasses back on. Everyone was shocked when suddenly Karkat allowed them to see one of the rarest events of the whole world, one of which dave had seen many times before - His smile, showing his fangs and all.  
"You guys... I- Thank you... So-" He found it hard to finish as Dave suddenly gugged him, then Rose, and Terezi, soon everyone was involved in a coletive hug. For the rest of the night, after Karkat had opened his presents, he couldn't stop smiling. Dave was on a similar situation, because he knew that Karkat was happy, because today was possibly the first time the troll allowed the others to see his smile. 

 

.


End file.
